For the Life of Lupin
by CNCEagles
Summary: Story of Lupin's life. It begins w his first train ride to Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

For the Life of Lupin!

Chapter One: Home At Last

It was a gloomy day at Kings Cross train station in London, England. The sky was a dark gray and every so often there would be a downpour of rain. The train station was busy this Sunday morning due to the fact that Students were being sent off to boarding schools all over the country.

Eleven year old Remus Lupin sat on a cold bench, {which he had slept on that night}. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the big clock between platforms eight and nine. It was twenty minutes till eleven o'clock. Remus let out a sigh as he sat on the cold bench. He watched students and their families move about, rushing from platforms to platform. When a train rolled in on track 9, and then one on track 10, Remus decided to go wait on the platform that his train would be arriving on. He grabbed his trunk and when he double checked to see that no one was watching, he made a run for it, running head on towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Instead of crashing into it, he went straight through the barrier. He was now on platforms 9 and 3/4, where he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Remus wasn't an ordinary boy. He was a wizard who had grown up in an orphanage for the past 5 years of his life. He never liked to talk about his family. Whenever anybody asked what happened to his family, he would tell them they died in a tragic house fire while he was at school. Remus had shaggy dirty blonde hair. He was a bit on the scrawny side, with big brown eyes.

He was off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He couldn't wait! He was so excited when he got his Hogwarts letter, stating that he would be attending. The manager of the wizards' orphanage he lived in, bought him his books.  
  
Remus had an afternoon job with the ice cream shop down the street. Three weekends a month he would help clean the place for a sickle an hour. So with that money he had bought his own parchment and quills. He had some left over which he put in his bank account at Gringotts.

As Remus stood on the platform, the Hogwarts Express pulled in. When it stopped, he went ahead and boarded the train. He found a compartment (most all were still empty) towards the back and tried to throw his trunk on the shelf.

"Watch your head there!" called a voice behind him. "Let me help." Someone pushed the trunk onto the shelf. Remus turned around and saw that the friendly voice came from a tall boy with flaming red hair.

"uh-uhm thanks" Remus stammered.

The boy flashed a smile and said, "No problem! Arthur Weasley. 7th year, Head Boy! Nice to meet you!"

Remus shook Arthur's extended hand and replied, "Remus Lupin. I guess you've already figured I'm a first year?"

"That's alright, you'll be leaving Hogwarts in no time!" He smiled at Remus again, and then looked up the trains corridor. "Oy Molly!" he shouted. Then he turned back to Remus and said, "Hope to see you in Gryffindor! Goodbye!" He left and stumbled through the corridor yelling out for Molly, who also had flaming red hair, falling down to her waist in many curls.  
Remus backed up into the compartment and plopped down.

A girl with straight red hair, falling to her shoulders peered in. "Hello, may I sit with you? I don't know anybody. I'm a first year." Remus couldn't find his voice, but motioned for her to sit down. She forced her trunk onto the shelf, with little struggle. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans." she held out her hand. Remus shook it, and felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Remus Lupin," he finally said, while looking into her eyes. She had pretty green eyes. The prettiest he'd ever seen in his life. "First year as well."

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for classes! I'm muggle-born, so I'm nervous about all this. Are you pureblood? I think my sister was a little jealous about me being a witch. She doesn't have any of the signs. Mum and Dad are proud of me though! do you have any siblings?" Lily finally stopped for a breath.  
Remus answered. "Um.. I'm halfblood, though both my parents--were--magic. My mum was muggle-born, but my father had a long wizarding line. No siblings. Unless you count all the ones in the orphanage."

"Really? I'm so sorry." Lily gasped. Remus told her a story of a house fire killing his parents. When he finished, a scrawny boy with glasses and messy hair appeared at the door of their compartment.

"Hello! Can I sit with you guys? compartments are filling up fast!" asked the boy, as he ruffled his hair.

Remus nodded, and Lily said "Sure!"

"Great!" he beamed. "Thanks! Oy! Black! I found some seats!" Another boy, with black hair came around the corner. He was taller than the scrawny boy, and his hair was chin length, and a little neater. They put their trunks onto the shelf as well, without any struggle at all, The boy with the messy hair and glasses sat down next to Lily, and the boy called Black, took the seat across from him, next to Remus.

"James Potter," the boy next to Lily said, as he ruffled his hair.  
"Sirius Black," said the boy next to Remus.  
After Lily and Remus introduced themselves, conversations arose quite easily. Sirius talked about how he hoped he wasn't in Slytherin, though he was bound to be because of his family history. James hoped he was in Gryffindor, like his parents. Lily went on about how she wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, but hoped for Gryffindor as well. Remus didn't know what house he wanted to be in, but opted to say "Gryffindor" when he was asked by James.  
A boy, who Remus thought, resembled a rat, wandered down the corridor. Another boy with greasy black hair, pushed the rat boy into the door of compartment that Remus and the group were in. James stood up, opened the door, grabbed the little boy by his shirt and pulled him in.

"Idiot!" he shouted out at the boy with greasy black hair.  
The greasy hair boy turned around and faced James. "Did you call me an idiot?"   
"No," James replied sarcastically. "I was calling the tree out there an idiot" I pointed out towards the window.   
"Wise guy, eh?" the greasy boy said in an attempt to insult James.  
"Ooo. Greasy boy smart! He's learned early I'm almighty and wise." Remus and Sirius laughed. Lily gave a look of disgust. The rat boy squeaked. "What's your name, Greasy?"   
"Snape. Severus Snape. Don't call me greasy!"

Sirius stood up, and peered over James's shoulder.  
'Well Greasy, I'm Sirius Black.   
This is James Potter." He reached in his pocket and took out his wand. After a death stare competition, Snape turned to go back to his compartment. Just then, with a giant jerk, the train started. Snape fell backwards onto the floor. James and Sirius laughed hysterically. Remus got up to see what was so funny. He started laughing too.

Snape quickly got up, giving another stumble, and said "You think you're so funny! I'll get you when you least expect it!" The three let out another burst of laughter.

As Snape walked down the corridor to his compartment, Sirius muttered "Petrificus Totalus!"

Snape's arms and legs snapped together. "Good Work Sirius! Body bind charm!" shouted James. "I would have done the engorgement charm to his head!" Sirius blew imaginary smoke from the tip of his wand.

Lily jumped out of her seat, shoved through the boys, and performed the counter curse. "You guys are absolutely moronic!" She bent down to help Snape up.

"I don't need your help you filthy mudblood" He shoved Lily off, and stormed into his compartment.  
The train ride to Hogwarts was so much fun. Remus never had any true friends. James, Sirius, and Peter (the rat boy) all seemed so nice. Lily, was nice, but she didn't much like James's and Sirius's behavior. ("It was nice you stuck up for peter but to body bind that poor boy!"). Remus and the others were quickly becoming great friends.

When it started to get dark, Lily told them they best change into their robes. They should be arriving soon. When the train stopped, they made their way off the train.

A loud booming voice, shouted "Firs' years! Over here! Firs' years!" Lily went off with two first year girls who, according to Remus, were awfully giggly. The four friends were joking around when Peter ran into a big mass of black robes. He looked up, terrified at what he just ran into.

"Whoa" exclaimed Remus

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed James.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Sirius. Peter just squeaked in terror.

"Oh! Watch it there. 'ello. I'm the Gamekeeper 'ere at Hogwarts. Rubeus Hagrid. But you lads can just call be Hagrid."  
"James Potter," James said with a swallow. "And this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."  
"Well, Welcome to Hogwarts, All first years here? Right, then follow me. Come on, quickly now." Hagrid was a big guy. A really, really, big guy. Peter reckoned he had to be 11 feet tall, but Sirius, told him to get real, it was only because Peter was short. Hagrid had to be at least 8 feet tall. He had a head full of black tangly hair and his face was buried under a matching black, tangly beard.

As they walked, they talked, even more. The excitement of school, learning magic, and Quidditch began to bubble inside of Remus. They reached a bank of a lake, with a lot of little boats. Hagrid instructed them all to get in (four people to a boat). Hagrid lead the pack of boats around a bend spotted with trees, in a boat all to himself. All of a sudden, the sound of many students gasping filled the air. As they made the way around the bend, Remus saw the castle, high upon a hill. It was spectacular. Remus couldn't believe he was going to be living in there until the end of June, for seven years! This was going to be so much better than the orphanage. His life finally seemed to be looking up.

As they rowed up to the shore, the students scampered out of the boats, and filed into a line. They walked up the hill and there were moans of complaints from among the students. They were all so hungry, cold, and not to mention, sopping wet from the rain. Remus couldn't wait to see the inside of the castle. He wondered what kind of food they would serve them tonight. Whatever it was, it couldn't be worse than the food they fed him at the orphanage.  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the big group of young first years, made it to the top of the hill. They entered the castle by two big oak doors. To the left, there was a staircase. They crawled up it, and Hagrid told them to all wait there. A few minutes later, a tall, skinny witch came through another pair of double doors, these were not as big as the entrance to the castle. The witch had on green robes, and a black pointed hat. Her hair pitch black, and a few wrinkles seemed to be just appearing on her face. Remus thought she looked very strict. Her lips were thin, and he hoped he never got in trouble with her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher." She introduced herself. "In just a few moments, I will take you through those double doors, and the Start of the Term Feast will begin. Before the feast begins, you will be sorted into your houses. Now There are four houses- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Your house will be like your family to you throughout year years at Hogwarts. You will take classes with your house, you will sleep in your house dormitory, with your year, and while not in class, you will hang out in your house common room with all the other students of your house. " A few minutes later she said, "Alright, the Great Hall is ready for you. Please follow me."   
  
They walked into the Great Hall. Remus thought it was definitely great. In the Great Hall, there were four long tables, each seating students from different houses. In front of those, there was another long table, which seated the staff. A roar of applause came from all the students and staff. Professor McGonagall held a dirty, torn, old hat, and explained each student would have to try the hat on, and it would sort them into their houses. She set the hat on the four-legged stool, and the large rip on the front opened. The hat started to sing. Remus and the others all listened carefully.   
  
After the song, Professor McGonagall said, "Now, when I call your name, please come forward and take a seat at the stool. When it calls out your house, you then proceed to your house's table." She pulled out a roll of parchment and cleared her throat, "Black, Sirius" Sirius jumped immediately, and ran up to the stool. When he saw the hat, his eyes gave a look of fear. When the hat was set upon his head, it took a few minutes before it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!!!" a look of relief fell on his face. "Bubble, Joseph" was Hufflepuff, "Casper, Anita" was Ravenclaw, "Crabbe., George" was Slytherin, Evans, Lily" Gryffindor, "Farley, Drake," Ravenclaw, and "Goyle, Barney" Slytherin.  
  
Remus began to get bored, but soon enough, Professor McGonagall called out "Lupin, Remus." ( Suggestion: The staff members looked at Remus curiously, as if evaluating him.)  
  
Remus walked up to the stool, and placed the hat on his head. It covered his eyes.  
  
'hmm yess..ahh...half blood, I see...you have many secrets you don't want people to find out about, a little cunning but rarely, rule follower, hmm, very brave, I see. Much courage. You're patient, and loyal, very loyal and just, very smart indeed, you have characteristics for all houses, but where to put you? No, I don't think Slytherin is for you, and you've got too much courage for Hufflepuff. The best house that will help you through your Hogwarts years, yes I know, I shall put you in- GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted aloud.  
  
The Gryffindor table applauded, and Remus ran over and took a seat next to Lily and Sirius. Next was "Nimbus, Natalie" Ravenclaw. James and Peter also became Gryffindor. When all the first year's were sorted, the wizard in the middle of the staff table stood up. He had long, white, hair and an equally long and white beard. His crooked nose held up half-moon glasses, and from what Remus could see, his eyes seem to twinkle, even from far away. As he stood up, the entire Great Hall went into a wild applause.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts! A new term begins! Last year, as most of you know, was my first year as headmaster, and I am pleased to continue this position," he said, as another round of applause boomed. "Now, without further ado," he said, looking around at each table, "The Start of the Term Feast" and with wave of his hands, the golden plates in front of Remus and his friends filled with food.  
  
There were chicken legs, chicken thighs, chicken nuggets, pork chops, lamb chops, corn, peas, asparagus, mashed potatoes, scalloped potatoes, baked potatoes, and even ham and turkey. The goblets filled with pumpkin juice, and hot chocolate. Remus felt like he was at a thanksgiving dinner with his family again. As soon as he thought of his family, his appetite was gone.   
  
"C'mon Remus! Aren't you going to eat?" James said through a mouthful of lamb chops. "its delicious! Here, try this ham!" He plopped a large portion of ham onto Remus's plate. "You look scrawny, eat up!" James told him again.  
  
"Yea!" Said Sirius. "To hang out with us, you're going to need your strength!" Sirius scooped a large helping of mashed potatoes on Remus's plate and poured gravy over it making it look like a volcano.   
  
"Strength to help you guys terrorize the castle, or stop you from getting expelled?" Remus questioned, taking his fork and mixing his mashed potatoes and gravy some.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other, and with their mouths full of potatoes, shouted together, "Both!"  
  
Remus laughed. For the first time in five years, he felt like he was home. This was his home. This place, he had only visited in his dreams, these people he was surrounded by, his new friends-real friends. He forgot all about missing his family, and with a loud reminder from his stomach that last time he ate was at the ice cream shop the night before, the scent of all the food filled his senses and invited him to dig in. And so he did. He out-ate James and Sirius added together. 3 pork chops, 1 lamb chop, three heaping portions of mashed potatoes, a baked potato, 4 scoops of creamed corn and 5 corn muffins later, James and Sirius looked at Remus with amazement, spoons full of pie in mid air, as Remus finished off his 6th helping of treacle fudge.   
  
"What?" he asked.  
Soon afterwards, The Gryffindor table followed Arthur Weasley and the other prefects to Gryffindor Tower, where the common room and dormitories were. They came to a portrait of a plump witch in a poofy pink dress.  
  
"The password, "Arthur said, "Is grumble bug." As Arthur said this, the portrait flung opened and revealed a hole in the wall. He proceeded to climb threw it, as did some fifth and sixth years in front of them. Remus and the other first years followed. Arthur and the other prefects, gave the first years a tour of the tower. Remus was too fascinated to pay attention. There was a big fireplace to the right, with a huge fire blazing inside. The common room was mainly red and gold, the Gryffindor colors. There were plenty of red cushy chairs and couches scattered through out the room. There was a table and two chairs against the wall, next to the spiral stairs that went up to the dormitories. Opposite of the fireplace, on the left side of the room, there was a long table, with a long couch against the wall, and four chairs facing the couch.  
A fifth year prefect showed the first year boys their dormitory. Inside, there was 5 four-poster beds with curtains around them; Two on one wall, with a window separating them, two across from those, and 1 bed on the wall opposite of the door. There trunks were already in the room. James and Sirius exchanged glances, and before anyone could stop them, they took off with force, screaming, and jumped on the two beds that had a window between them. The prefect left, closing the door. Remus grabbed his trunk and dragged it to the bed opposite of the door, next to James's bed. Peter took the bed across from James, and Frank Longbottom, the 5th Gryffindor first year, took the remaining bed across from Sirius.   
As James and Sirius conjured up a plan to get that Severus Snape kid, Remus sat on his bed, thinking. Peter was sitting on Sirius's bed, agreeing with everything they said. Frank was down in the common room. The moonlight poured into the dormitory. Remus walked over to the window between James and Sirius's beds and peered out into the sky. A cloud uncovered the moon, and he saw it was 3 quarter' full. It would be full next week.  
  
"Oy Remus, what's so interesting out there?" James asked, noticing how entranced Remus looked.  
  
Remus jumped, and turned around, facing the other guys. "Oh, uhm nothing. The moon is almost full. I hate full moons."  
  
"Weirdo," Sirius said stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth, "Full moons are awesome. Unless you're a werewolf of course!" The other laughed. Remus sat down next to James, and grabbed a box of Berttie Botts every flavor beans.   
  
"Yeah. Me- a werewolf. O-Owoo" he said unenthusiastically.  
  
Some several hours later, the only sounds that could be heard in Gryffindor First years dormitory was Sirius's heavy breathing and Peter's occasional snore outburst. Remus lay awake, excited for the new day's events His first magic classes. He was particularly interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The sun started to rise, and since Remus was already awake, he decided to get up and put his robes on. He rolled out of his bed, and walked over to his trunk. he rubbed his eyes, hoping to wake up a little more so he could see where he was stepping. Too late. He had tripped over Sirius's trunk, stubbing his toe. He let out a loud yelp, and covered his mouth hoping not to wake the other four boys, hopping around on one foot. Next he tripped over Peter's shoe's that were scattered on the floor, causing Remus to fall down and land on his back.   
"Ohh...ouch..yea..that hurt.." he moaned.  
At the sound of the big thump, Sirius and James immediately bolted up, Sirius shouting "But Mum it was James's idea!" James threw a pillow at Sirius, and stumbled over to where Remus was laying on the floor, in agonizing pain.  
"Are you alright?" he questioned Remus, "What happened?"  
Remus helped himself to sit up, and explained the scenario. Sirius was now kneeling on the other side of Remus, clutching the pillow James had thrown at him. He stood up, went over to Peter's bed who had just let out another great snort, and smothered the pillow in his face. Peter let out a great big squeak, waking up with a pillow in his face. Remus stood up, and yanked the pillow way from Sirius, who was finding it quite enjoyable to listen to Peter squeak like a little mouse.  
  
"Leave him be, Sirius." Remus said.  
  
The four friends put their robes on and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. As they ate, Sirius talked about how much of a rat Peter sounded like when he squeaked. Remus opted not to state his opinion that he looked like one as well, then James stated it for him. Sirius talked about how he had a rat once, but the house elf killed it.  
  
"I hate Kreacher I'm so glad I don't have to put up with him for 9 whole months. I've always wanted a dog, but mum wouldn't get me one" He went on, buttering a piece of toast, before stuffing it in his mouth. "If I had a dog, I would name him Snuffles."   
  
"Snuffles?" James laughed at him, piling bacon on his plate.  
  
"Why snuffles?" Remus asked with 3 pieces of bacon in his mouth.  
  
"Because, Snuffles is...what I would like to call my dog!" Sirius answered.  
  
"I think Snuffles is a nice name.," Peter said cheerfully.  
  
Remus, James, and Sirius looked at Peter, and his face turned a little pink. Professor McGonagall came around the table, handing each student their class schedules.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you before your first class. If you're done, he's in his office right now, if you'd like to follow me." she said   
  
James and Sirius let out a chorus of 'ooo! Remus is in trouble!'.  
  
Remus looked down at his plate, stuffed the last piece of bacon in his mouth, and told the guys he'd see them in Transfiguration. He swung his bag over his shoulder and followed Professor McGonagall.  
  
When they came into an office, Professor McGonagall ushered Remus in front of a statue, and shouted out 'Butter Beer' which made the statue twist up into a spiral staircase, that would lead to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Remus walked into a circular room, filled with portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses, snoozing. There were a few weird silver instruments sitting on tables, some puffing a little put of smoke and some clanking. There was a pretty red bird sitting on a perch behind the desk. As Remus was examining the bird, Professor Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere, startling Remus.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lupin. I see you've found my bird. Fawkes is a phoenix. His tears have healing powers. Rubeus Hagrid gave him to me for making Headmaster. I was lucky it wasn't a baby dragon. My guess is one day, he'll have a dragon. Anyway, Mr. Lupin. I'd like to talk to you about your-condition." Remus gulped. His deepest secret nobody knew, except Dumbledore. He wanted to keep it that way too. He knew this was going to be hard to keep a secret. He was going to have to say he was ill.  
  
"The whomping willow tree has been planted. When its time, just say 'immobilus' and it will stop thrashing long enough for you to go through the secret passageway to a shack that's in the wizard village."  
  
Remus nodded, feeling a little sick to his stomach. He hated his secret. He hoped no one would ever find out. Especially his new friends he had just made. Dumbledore dismissed him, and he made his way through potions.  
Throughout the next week, Remus had been studying hard to keep up his grades. It meant the world to him that Dumbledore had accepted him into Hogwarts. He had to work extra hard on his grades so he wont get thrown out, and as for being mischievous, those days were over. If he ever got expelled it would crush him, and he would feel horrible for letting Dumbledore down, especially after all the hard work and convincing he had done just for him.  
During potions on Friday afternoon, Remus had been brewing up a fairly bad stain-remover potion. It was over-bubbling and the exact color of blue Professor Jinkies said he didn't want to see.  
  
"Remus, might I suggest you follow the directions on the blackboard," he said sourly, pointing. Remus's face turned red with embarrassment. Severus Snape, greasy haired boy from the train, was to his right and doing everything perfectly. He turned and smirked at Remus, silently taunting him for his failure. Sirius, who was sitting on Remus's left, had gotten up to go throw a piece of parchment away. James, who was on the left of Sirius, was trying his best to stifle a laugh. Just as Sirius was walking past Snape, he pretended to trip, and what looked like a shiny green bouncy ball flew out of his hand. The green ball flew up into the air and fell back down right into Snape's cauldron, which was bubbling just right. The brew in the cauldron started to fizz, and Snape stuck his rather large nose over the turquoise steam now rising out of the cauldron. If the other people in the class hadn't seen the catastrophe they would have thought that he had been baking bread due to the aroma of the ruined potion. James and Sirius were now bursting out with laughter.  
Professor Jinkies looked up from Frank Longbottom's yellow, sparking, potion and came trotting over once he saw Snape's nose. It was now swelling like a balloon.  
  
"Oh my-Oh gracious-Merlin's beard! What happened? What's your name lad?" Said Professor Jinkies, James and Sirius laughing hard in the background. "Boys!" Professor Jinkies yelled at them. "Be quiet!" He turned back to Snape, so he could find out the answers to his questions.  
"Sniverus Snape" said Snape through his swollen nose. James and Sirius started laughing even harder now. Professor Jinkies told Snape to go to the hospital wing. James sputtered through bits of laughter   
  
"Sneverus! Snivillus Snape!" Sirius almost blacked out by squeezing his eyes closed so tight by laughing so hard.  
"Boys!" cried Professor Jinkies. "Detention!"  
"Way to go" Remus whispered when they took there seats and stirred their brewing potion. "That was brilliant, but you guys still got detention."   
"It was well worth it! Did you see the size of his nose?" James chuckled.  
  
On Monday, Remus walked down to the Great Hall with Frank while the other three were still asleep.  
"You ok?" Frank asked. "You look kind of pale."  
"Huh?" he said, tripping over a step. "Oh I'm fine I just couldn't sleep last night.  
They entered the Great Hall took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Frank sat next to Alice Green, but Remus sat in the middle of the table, where he and the others usually ate. He didn't eat much, just a piece of bacon , which he crumbled the half he didn't eat into pieces onto his plate. The moon would be full tonight. He hated it when the moon was full.  
James and Sirius entered the Great Hall, Peter straggling behind them. Sirius sat directly across from Remus, and Peter sat on Sirius's right.   
"There you are!" James said, taking the seat on his left. As the others pigged out on bacon and oatmeal, Remus sat quietly, every now and then taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"You alright buddy?" Sirius asked when he noticed he wasn't eating a thing.  
  
"Huh? Oh Yea, I just ate a lot before you guys came down," he lied, "Hey we better get to our first class, Herbology is way down in the greenhouses you know."  
  
"Ah hold your thestrals! We've got plenty of time!" Said James, putting an apple in his bag. Remus watched as Peter picked up an apple too, and stuffed it in his own bag. James gave Peter a peculiar look, and shrugged it off, as he stood up and said "Ok. Now, we can go to Herbology." Remus rolled his eyes and stood up, exiting the Great Hall with the rest of the guys.  
  
When they were jumping down the steps, Sirius noticed that Remus wasn't jumping like the rest. "What's wrong with you Lupin?" He asked as James jumped over three steps and Peter clapped with amazement. "you're kind of pale"  
"I just didn't sleep much last night," Remus yawned.  
  
"Well you look like you haven't slept in 3 years!"  
  
"Thanks" Remus said sarcastically.  
  
After dinner that night, the four friends were hanging out in the common room. James was playing with a bouncy ball he had enchanted to fly so he could practice for seeker try-outs next year for Gryffindor Quidditch team. Arthur Weasley was the caption and was urging him to tryout for seeker next year when he leaves. Sirius, Lily, Frank, and Alice were all in a circle talking about the transfigurations essay due next week. As for Remus, he was looking out the window, towards the whomping willow tree.  
As the sun started to set, Remus got up and headed towards the portrait hole.  
"Oy Remus!" Shouted James. "Where ya going?"  
Startled, Remus turned around and said "Oh, uhm, I'm just going to the kitchen to get a cup of hot chocolate." he said, and turned back to leave.  
  
"Oh I'll go with you!" he said  
  
"Yea I'll go to I want some too!" Sirius Jumped up, followed by Peter, nodding his head.  
  
"NO!" Remus shouted. All three just looked at him. "I mean, come on if all four of us go, Filch will get us for sure.  
  
James shrugged. "We'll use my invisibility cloak. My Uncle Harry gave it to me when I got into Hogwarts. He told me to use it well."  
As the sun started to go down more, Remus started to sweat a little bit.   
"Hey, are you sure you're feeling alright Remus?" said Sirius. "I mean you really don't look good. I mean you look horrible, man!"  
"I'm fine!" Remus said loudly. "Look guys I just wanted to go get some fresh air, It's stuffy in here. I-I-" Remus looked at the guys, who were giving him strange looks of concern. "I'm just going to go to the Hospital wing. I'm feeling a little dizzy" and with that he ran out of the common room. As he ran down the hall, he could hear James and Sirius tumbling out of the portrait hole, and a squeak that could only belong to Peter followed them. The next sound he heard was someone whistling merrily down the corridor. It was Dumbledore. Remus hid in a corner, peering around it.  
"Professor!" Shouted Sirius. "Were were, uh, were-"  
"We were on our way to help our friend Remus Lupin Sir," said James.  
"Yes sir, Remus is sick!" He heard Peter squeak.  
"It's ok boys, I am aware of Mr. Lupin's illness. He will be absent for the next couple of days. But don't worry, he'll be fine. I suggest you boys go back to the tower, I passed Filch on my way up. I expect he'll be rounding this corner in about 15 seconds." Remus's stomach tightened in a knot at Dumbeldore's words. "Mr. Lupin's illness"

An illness is what Remus had. A sickening illness he wish he didn't have. The sound of the Portrait snapping shut carried throughout the corridor and exactly 15 seconds later, Remus heard Professor say hello to Filch.  
Realizing that Filch was nearing the corner of which Remus was hiding, he took off down the corridor and flew down the marble stairs. He just barely made it outside when the sun dipped its last inch of its golden tip into the lake. Remus ran as fast as he could, and the moon started coming out. He reached the whomping willow, snapped out his wand, shouted 'immobilus' just as Dumbledore had instructed. A long beam shot out of the tip of his wand, and it pressed a knot on the trunk of the tree, which made the tree pause. After a second of realizing the vicious tree had stopped, he slid through the hole at the bottom of the tree. Next thing he knew, Remus was in the basement of the little shack in Hogsmeade, the town right outside of the school. The moon came out, and the transformation began.


	2. Secret's Out

Chapter 2: Secrets Out  
  
Early Thursday morning, Remus woke up, not remembering where he was. Then it all came back to him. Hogwarts, the shack, that night. He walked up to the barred window, and looked out into Hogsmeade village. A man in a black cloak with yellow spots on it greeted another man, wearing blue robes. "Good Thursday morning, to you, Sir Camdon!" said the man in the yellow-spotted cloak.   
  
"Thursday morning!" Whispered Remus to himself. He was suppose to be in the hospital wing to rest up some more on Thursday morning.  
Remus ran out of the shack down towards the secret passageway. He jetted his way out of the tree and sprinted up the grounds towards the castle. Once inside, he slowed down some, trying to catch his breath. As he passed the great hall, he peeked inside, and looked at the Gryffindor table. The sight of the food reminded him how hungry he was. He had a huge craving for a steak or ribs. Sirius was laughing at James, and Peter laughed a few seconds later, which caused the other two to look at him with a weird expression. James looked at the seat across from him, next to Sirius. It was empty. That was suppose to be Remus's seat. They were saying something, then Sirius glanced out toward the great hall. He must have seen him.  
Remus took off quickly towards the hospital, running up the marble stairs. He stopped in front of the door, taking a step towards it.  
"Ohhh look! Its loopy Lupin!" taunted Peeves, the poltergeist. Peeves's favorite thing in the entire world was to pull pranks and taunt the students. "What is loopy Lupin doing at the hospital? Shouldn't he be in the Great Hall eating Breakfast?"  
"I-I'm sick Peeves, now leave me alone and move!" Remus shouted  
"Aww is Ickle Rem-" Peeves what caught off by someone shouting his name  
"PEEVES!!!" It shouted again. It was Filch, the caretaker. Peeves's face quickly turned into a guilty one, and he took off without even saying a goodbye taunt to Remus.  
Remus shrugged and started to enter the Great Hall. He was interrupted again, this time by James calling out his name.  
"Where have you been, Remus?" shouted Sirius, as the three ran down the corridor.  
"Yea," Said James. Aren't you suppose to be in bed? What's wrong?"  
"I've been on a walk. You know, needed a bit of fresh air." Remus told them.  
"But Madam Jiggle wouldn't let us come in and see you at all!" Said Peter. Remus tried to think of what to tell them. But before he could come up with some wild story, Professor Dumbledore came up behind him.  
"Hello Mr. Lupin." he said. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew."  
"H-Hello Professor D-Dumbledore," stuttered Sirius.  
"We Just wanted to see Remus, Professor." James protested. "Madam Jiggle wouldn't let us see him all week!"   
"Mr. Lupin needs one more day of rest boys. You can come visit him after the day's classes are over." Said Dumbledore.  
The boys groaned. "Yes sir," James stated, as he ruffled his hair. "See you later Remus."  
  
"Bye," said Remus. He wanted to talk to Lily Evans, who was walking his way, but Professor Dumbledore instructed him to go find his bed. He heard James call after Lily, but couldn't understand what she said. It must have been funny, because, next thing that he heard was Sirius's thunder of a laugh booming through the corridor.

Madam Jiggle had directed Remus to a bed, where she gave him strict orders to stay put. Professor Dumbledore entered the hospital wing along with Professor McGonagall. Madam Jiggle and the two professors talked in hushed whispers, occasionally glancing over at Remus's bed. He just pretended to be asleep.

Remus knew they were talking about his condition. His teachers always did this. The orphanage went through so many tutors for home schooling in the last 5 years, that the manager was almost jumped with glee when Remus received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. None of those tutors stayed around longer than 2 months due to Remus's...condition.

After what seemed like an hour, Dumbledore walked over to Remus's bedside and closed the curtains.

"Professor, isn't anyone going to be suspicious that I'm gone for an entire week once every month?" Remus questioned, trying not to sound too worried.

"My boy, don't worry. Madam Jiggle, Professor McGonagall, and myself are the only ones who are aware of your situation." Answered Dumbledore.

"But Sir, what about my-"

"Madam Jiggle will not let your friends in the hospital wing to visit you until you are back." Dumbledore interrupted, as if reading his mind.

Remus thought for a moment before saying, "Thank you Professor. I mean for accepting me to Hogwarts, and dealing with my," he gulped before adding, "condition."

Professor Dumbledore, looking down at him, smiled. His crystal blue eyes seemed to sparkle behind those half-moon spectacles of his. He smoothed his beard and replied, "You are, a very marvelous wizard Mr. Lupin. Your name has been down since you were born. It would be a shame to let one night's nasty episode ruin it all for you." His eyes gave another twinkle.

"Now, I trust you're little adventure won't stop you from finishing your homework," and he laid a stack parchment and a pile of books on top of Remus's stomach, causing him to let out a short "oof." Dumbledore smiled, and left the hospital wing, humming cheerfully to himself.

The mid-evening sun flooded into the hospital wing and showered its golden glow on Remus. He was sitting up in his hospital bed, working on his charms homework. Just as his feather lifted up off his knee by successfully performing the levitation charm, a brown barn owl swooped in the open window and landed on Remus's face with a thud. He spit out the feathers and muttered 'ruddy owl' under his breath. He wondered why the owl had flown in the hospital wing and who it was looking for. When he picked up the bird, a brown envelope with a red, loopy L in the upper right corner caught his eye. He picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him. He focused on the loopy red L, and for a minute or so, that's all he saw.

_No,_ he thought. _it couldn't be. _ He looked at the owl and saw a black ring around its left eye. _Emmit?_ he thought.

He opened the envelope carefully, not believing his eyes. He unfolded the piece of parchment, wondering if he dared to read it. After a minutes arguing with himself, he let his eyes look at the brownish piece of parchment with loopy writing. It said::

Remus

Hello son. We just wanted to congratulate you on your getting

Into Hogwarts.

_How did they know I got in? _He read on.

Professor Dumbledore took the liberty to owl us about it.

_Oh.._ he thought, feeling a little stupid at the moment.

Hope you're doing fine and your certain illness isn't making it hard

On you. Your mother and I miss you, and hope you understand that

We still love you.

Best regards,

Mom and Dad.

Remus just stared at the letter. He read it once, but couldn't take his eyes off of it. How could he understand what his parents did. Did they expect him to be ecstatic that they owled him? Without warning, and for what reason Remus didn't know, a tear leaked out of his eyes and slid down his face. His confusion turned to anger, and his eyes leaked out more tears; angry, livid tears. He looked at the parchment again, glaring at it as if his eyes would make it burn. Then, without his touch, it magically ripped onto the table next to his bed. He swept the little pieces off the table and they scattered on the floor.

The more Remus thought about his parents letter, the angrier he got. He crying so hard of anger by now, he didn't notice Lily Evens walk in.

"Remus?" she said softly, walking over to his bed. Even though her voice was calm, it still held the hint of worry. Remus, startled, looked up and wiped his face with his right sleeve. He took a few deep breathes to regain his composure, before he spoke to Lily.

"Remus, what's wrong? You're upset." She said, taking a seat in a chair she summoned to her. Remus looked up at her, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. He was so embarrassed that the prettiest girl in his year had seen his meltdown. It could have been worse, she could have seen him in his...well earlier this week.

Remus didn't answer. He just sat there on his bed, looking out the window. There was a long awkward silence. Remus wondered what she thought of him, crying like a baby. She wouldn't have understood why he was so worked up over a letter from his parents. Besides, the first day they had met, that night on the train, he had told her that his parents died in a house fire not too long ago.

Lily broke the silence. "How are you doing? You've been sick all week. Madam Jiggle wouldn't let anybody see you until this afternoon. James and the rest of your gang have been really worried. Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. I just get sick a lot. You'll see how often I'll miss classes because of this illness I've got." he answered, still trying to dry his face. Wanting to change the subject he added, "How did you do that summoning charm? Isn't that like 3rd year level?"

"4th, actually. I read it over the summer, and Professor flitwick and I discussed it Tuesday afternoon. I needed extra work and he helped me." She looked down at the floor. "What is this parchment torn up for?" She took out her wand and muttered "reparo!"

"No! Don't do that!" Remus shouted

Lily gave him a look of confusion as the ripped pieces flew back together, mending themselves. She picked up the paper and Remus tried to grab it from her. She tried to read the parchment. She paused and let Remus take his letter back. She must have read the words that he didn't want her to read.

"Love mom and dad?" She questioned him, her emerald eyes full of hurt locking with Remus's almond ones. "You told me they died in a house fire."

Remus looked at his fingers. After a few moments, he replied with "I wish they did."

Lily let out a short gasp. "That's really horrible Remus."

"Not really." he said shortly. He plopped his head down on the pillow and rubbed his eyes so hard he saw blue, green, and yellow stars and stripes.

"So.." Lily shuffled her foot on the floor. "What did your parents do?"

"I'd rather not talk about" he replied still rubbing his eyes watching the star show behind his eyelids.

"Ok" she said softly.

Remus let his eyes go back to normal as he opened them. For a few moments he just laid there, Lily by his side. She kept watching him, breathing. She was so pretty. But he knew he didn't have a chance with her. Plus, he could tell James liked her too, and if she had to choose between him and James, he knew she would say James in a heartbeat.

After a few minutes, Lily took his hand and whispered, "Remus, you can tell me anything. I want you to know that. You can trust me with any secret you've got. I won't think any less of you, no matter what." Remus looked into her green eyes again. They looked like a pair of emerald earrings, glistening as she gave him a fully confident gaze. Her ginger hair fell in front of her face, hiding her left emerald of an eye. This made Remus's insides feel all squirmy.

"I-I can't Lily." he said. Lily lowered her head a little. "It's not that I don't trust you, Lily. You just got to bear with me. I'll let you know my story when I'm ready to let someone know it, and when you're ready to hear it.

Lily looked up again, their eyes now locked. "I'm ready now." she assured him.

"No, you're not. There's a bigger secret behind what really happened with my parents. It's too much to spill on one heart, even one as big as yours. Even if you could bear to take it, I'm not ready to let anyone else know. I've got to learn to deal with it and accept it before I can expect you to accept it. I'll be ok, don't you worry." Remus returned Lily the assuring look.

"Ok," She said, squeezing his hand. "I understand." She let go of his hand and stood up. She turned to go, and when she got to the doors of the hospital wing, she said, "I'll be here when your ready Remus. Weather it be tomorrow, or the last day of our 7th year. I'll be ready to listen, and to accept whatever it is you wish me to accept."

"Thanks, Lily"

She flashed him a smile as bright as her hair and swished around, only to run smack into James's chest. "Oy Evens, if that's how you feel, don't you think we should go talk somewhere privately? I mean, "he shrugged, "These are the guys!"

"Oh Potter you're so obnoxious." she shoved James out of the way and walked past Sirius and Peter, who were snickering.

"James, you're really cruel did, you know that?" Remus stated, sitting up once again for more visitors. By now he had forgotten all about his homework assignments. It wasn't until he spotted the feather way up on the ceiling that he remembered what he was doing before Lily, and before the letter.

"Thanks," James said, jumping onto the foot of Remus's hospital bed. "So what's up? Why've you been out all week"

"Yea and why wouldn't Madam Jiggle let us see you till this afternoon?" Said Sirius, also taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Peter plopped down on the chair that Lily had been sitting in. Remus wished she was still sitting there.

"Hey what was Evans talking about?" Said James, yawning and leaning back on the chair.

"Yea what do you want her to accept?" Sirius said, taking the extra pillow and smacking James with it.

"Yea what! We want to know!" Peter squeaked in.

Remus watched James and Sirius's pillow fight with a raised eyebrow. "It was nothing. She was just trying to get me to open up to her about being sick and stuff. Listen you guys, I'm going to be sick a lot. Just, do me a favor and don't ask questions ok?

James didn't listen. "What's wrong? Come one you got to tell us."

"Yea man, we're your friends." said Sirius, meaningfully. Then switching to a sarcastic tone, he added, "It hurts you won't tell us what's wrong with you!" He clutched his heart and put on his best pained expression on his face.

"Yea tell us!" Peter squeaked. He jumped onto the bed with the rest of the guys, face to face with Remus.

Remus, still having a bit of a mean streak in him from his illness, glared at Peter. He was getting mad that they wouldn't leave him alone after he had asked them to. Before he could think about what he was doing , he gave Peter a little shove. "If you don't get out of my face and stop begging me to tell you, I'll personally give you my illness and then you'll be sorry!" He snarled. Peter was now on the floor. He had fallen off the bed due to Remus's little shove.

James and Sirius looked appalled. Both thinking the same thing, they decided to leave Remus to rest. If he had it in him to push Peter off the bed, it may not be a good idea to try to yank the secret out of him. The three boys exited the hospital wing, bidding Remus a good night, and that they'll come check on him the next afternoon.

Remus spent the rest of that day and the next on his lessons he had missed that week. Around lunch time on Friday Afternoon, Madam Jiggle had allowed Remus to go eat lunch in the Great Hall. As he sauntered in, everyone at all four tables looked at him. Whispers began to break out, complete with pointing.


	3. More Secrets

Chapter 3: More Secrets

"Oy Remus!" Sirius called when he spotted him.

James, trying to pull everyone's attention away from Remus, put an engorement charm on Archie Thomas's head.

"Look at Thomas's head!" said a voice from the Slytherin table. It was Barney Goyle. Everyone turned to the Ravenclaw table where, sure enough, Archie Thomas's head was swelling larger by the second.

"Potter!" Came McGonagall's shrilling voice. "Potter two weeks of detention!"

"Yes Ma'am" James chuckled.

Remus, who looked very much relieved, sat down in his usual seat with his 3 best friends. He really missed the Great Hall. It was so lively with all the students and the scent of the lamb chops and pork and beans smelled so much better than the hospital wing smell of medicated sheets.

"Thanks James," Remus said, scooping a large amount of mashed potatoes on his plate. "Too bad you got detention for it though."

"Ah, I don't mind." James said nonchalantly while cutting up his steak.

"Did you see the size of Archie's head though?" Sirius said, drinking his pumpkin juice. "It was enormous!"

"It was as big as a hippogriff!" Peter squeaked through a mouthful of sweet potato pie.

James and Sirius gave Peter their usual look for him.

"Well.." Peter started. "Maybe not as big as a hippogriff. Perhaps a hippo's head?"

James and Sirius laughed at Peter. It was amusing he actually said something pretty funny. Remus didn't laugh. He was too busy devouring his mashed potato and gravy volcano. He was starting on his onion soup when Lily took the seat next to him.

"Way to land yourself in detention, Potter," she said.

James beamed at her. "Thanks!" he said. He knew that she wasn't complimenting him, but he still took it as one anyways. Lily just rolled her eyes and started to butter a roll.

"Glad to see you back in the Great Hall Remus. Are you attending classes today?"

"No, I had to beg Madam Jiggle to let me eat in here. I'll be back in classes on Monday." Remus slurped in soup.

James Ruffled his hair as he looked at Lily. "So Evans, what do for fun?"

Lily stopped buttering her second roll nad raised an eyebrow at James. "What's it to you, Potter?"

"Nothing," James said defensively. "I'm just interested in muggle stuff. I think it's crazy that their photographs don't move."

Lily continued to look at James like he was crazy. "Well, there's movies. It's like a picture that moves. But it's all technology, not magic."

"Teknolg-what?" Sirius said, getting curious of this question.

"Never mind," Lily shook her head and poured herself some onion soup in her bowl. "Why do I even bother, you won't understand a word I say."

"Well I don't understand why muggles don't move in their photographs!" James said, trying to get Lily all worked up, which was working quite well.

She let out a frustrated grunt and rolled her eyes.

James and Sirius laughed. "You know you're cute when you're frustrated!" James said.

Lily pretended to drop her spoon on the floor as she felt her face blush a little. When she came back up, she told James he was cute when he was he was trying to think, which she never witnessed. "Oh wait that was somebody else, never mind." she threw back at him. She rolled her eyes, and dismissed herself.

James and Sirius laughed, Peter Squeaked, and Remus ate as if he hadn't had a decent meal in a week, which might have been because he hadn't.

The sun poured through the shack in Hogsmeade village, causing Remus to stir. It took a few minutes for Remus to remember where he was. "Oh yea" he thought. "The shack. I better get up to the Hospital Wing before Breakfast is over."

It was now year 3 for Remus Lupin, just after Christmas. The rest of Year 1 and Year 2 went by so fast, and he could hardly believe year 3 was working its way to the end. Everything was still pretty much the same, of course. James, Sirius, and Peter was still his best friends. James and Sirius always landing detentions, each time in a more creative way than the last. Peter was still trying to be exactly like them, and still rat-like. Lily was still getting the better of James every time he said something to him, and always listened to Remus if he needed somebody to talk to other than the guys. He still hadn't told her about his condition, and what happened with his family. But that was still more than what James, Sirius, and Peter knew.

As he headed back up to the castle he noticed that the snow was beginning to melt. Spring was starting to peak its way into the month of February. He passed the Great Hall and marched up the marble staircases and through the corridor to the Hospital Wing, like he had every month for the last two and a half years. He found his usual bed, fluffed up the pillow a bit, and crawled in. Just as he curled up, and thought that he was going to sleep well for the rest f the day, James and Sirius appeared out of nowhere, jumping on his bed.

"Hey there ol' buddy ol'pal!" Said Sirius, smacking Remus on the back a little too hard as he said the word 'pal'.

"How've you been? Out on your daily morning walk? It is so funny how we always seem to catch you on a walk, I mean Madam Jiggle never let's anyone just go out on a walk." James said through gritted teeth.

"You know, it must be hard to go through this illness without your family around," Peter squeaked angrily. "You know, because it's not just that you're away at school and they can't be here, but because they're all dead."

Remus gulped. They knew something. The only one who knew that his parents hadn't really died in that fire was Lily. She wouldn't betray his trust, would she? Surely not. She gave him her word. Lily Evans was not one to break her word, especially with a secret like his. Maybe James and Sirius threatened it out of her. But what awful thing could they do to make her squeal like Peter when he was having a nightmare.

"Or, are they?" James sneered angrily.

Remus tried to gulp again, but he couldn't swallow. "W-what are you guys talking about?" he said, trying to play as innocent as he could.

"Well Peter and I were waiting for James to come out of the locker room after his quidditch practice yesterday when this big ruddy owl smacked right into Peter's back! Made the poor bloke fall down on his face!" started Sirius.

"I came out just as he fell. My first intentions were to laugh at him. Ok so, I did laugh. But it wasn't until I found this," Remus tossed an opened and ripped envelope in Remus's face, "when we realized who the real fool was all along."

"Do you need us to read it to you? It's from your mum and dad. You know, the one's who died in the fire. Did they magic themselves back to life or something? Really interesting, you see. The letter says that they hope your condition isn't causing too much of a burden on the staff at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was a brave soul to let you in." Said James with a mix of sarcasm nad anger.

"What's your condition, Lupin?" Sirius interrogated him.

Remus didn't know what to say, or even what do. He had no strength to argue his case. James, Sirius, and Peter kept on interrogating him.

"Look guys, I can't tell you anything. I've been sworn by Dumbledore not to tell anybody," Remus said irritably.

Peter squeaked. "So he admits there's something bizarre about him!"

James threw his arms in the air.

"You guys please. You just have to trust me on this.-" Remus was cut short by Sirius.

"We did trust you, Lupin. You lied to us. For three years you've told nothing but lies to us! You can forget everything. You're out of the marauders," James shook his head in disappointment towards Remus. With a few more hurt and disappointed looks, the three left Remus all too himself in the hospital wing.

Remus laid his head down on his pillow and fell asleep almost instantly. Usually after his transformations when he comes back to the hospital wing, he has a dreamless sleep. But this time he dreamt. He dreamt about the night that changed his life. The dark forest, the spine-chilling howling, the furious growling. The pain on his ankle of something biting him. Something was sinking its teeth into his flesh. The pain was excruciating. Then there was a sudden flash, and all he saw was blinding light. He was no longer in the dark forest. Instead he was now inside he old house, with his family. He was in his old bedroom, moaning from the pain. He heard his mothers sobs coming from the kitchen downstairs. Another flash happened. He couldn't see anything. It was all blurry now. He could just here his parents screaming and yelling, his mother still crying. He heard her shouting Remus. "Remus! Remus!" He felt his mother shaking him.

"Remus? Remus!" he heard more shouting as someone shook him. He was now waking up. It was no longer his mother calling his name and shaking him, it was Lily.

"Remus! Are you ok?" she asked with worry shaking in her voice.

"Yea, I'm fine," Remus tried to snap out of the last few moments of his dream that lingered.

"You were talking in your sleep!" She looked terrified, "You were screaming for your parents, screaming no, and just screaming as if something was hurting you. Madam Jiggle got scared and went to fetch Dumbledore."

"Lily," Remus took a deep breathe. He twiddled his thumbs for a moment, then looked Lily in the eyes. Her eyes were still fiery green. Her flaming red hair now reached down to her waist. She had it pulled back into a low ponytail. She locked her fiery emerald eyes into Remus's almond eyes. She let him now that she was listening.

"Lily, Remember back in first year, when I told you that I couldn't tell you everything you needed to know?"

She drew in a breathe and whispered, "Yes."

"Thanks Lily. For not thinking I betrayed you for lying to you on the train. Thanks for understanding I had a reason, and respecting that I wasn't ready to speak the truth, whether I was forbidden to or not."

"Remus, is that what's up with Potter and Black? They've been talking more to Petigrew than I've ever seen them talk to him before. And Potter's been more aggravated than usual. He's awfully sour. Did they find out about your parents?"

Remus hung his head down. He saw the letter from his parents that his friends had found on the floor, crumbled up into a ball. He pointed at it and said, "They found that."

Lily looked at what he was pointing at. She picked it up and read it. "Oh Remus, I'm so sorry."

He just shrugged. Had he just lost his 3 best friends? Would they ever talk to him again? Would Lily still talk to him if he told her the rest of the story?

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. But just remember, I'm always here if you need to talk." said Lily, reassuringly.

Remus sighed. "You may be the only person willing to talk to me. James, Sirius, and Peter are all mad at me."

"They're all eggheads. They can just get over themselves. Listen I need to get to Care of Magical Creatures. I'll see you later," And Lily left.

Remus didn't sleep anymore that afternoon. He was fighting with himself weather he should tell Lily or not. The next week, James, Sirius, and Peter completely ignored him. Frank Longbottom would help him with his homework, and Lily would eat meals with him.

By the end of the week on Friday evening, Remus could barely take any more of the cold shoulder from the guys. They were in the dormitory when he finally snapped. James and Sirius were talking about the veritaserum potion essay that was due next week. They were talking loudly how they should slip it in Remus's goblet at dinner when he wasn't looking, then maybe they would find out what he real name is and what alien species he is. Remus slammed his transfiguration book down on his bed, causing his cloak and charms book to fall off, making a loud thud on the floor.

"You know, you're right. Friends should trust each other. It is hard when one lies about their past to their friends. But in this case, it should go back to the trust. You guys know me-"

"No we don't," interrupted Sirius. "We thought we did, but since you lied"

"I lied because I couldn't tell anybody the truth! You should know me by now, you should trust me that I wouldn't lie to you guys if I didn't have a reason!" Remus yelled back. He took a few deep breathes and when Peter started calling Remus a few choice names, he put a hex on him to give him a pair of rat ears and a tail.

James bolted up to defend him and Remus put a leg-locker curse on him. On Sirius, he put a hex upon his face for a severe case of acne. With that out of his system, he ran downstairs to the common room. Lily was sitting at a table with Alice doing their Potions Essay. Remus was almost out of the door when Lily called after him. He turned around looked at her emerald eyes, and ran out the portrait hole. Lily ran after him, calling his name.

When he exited the castle's door's he stopped for a few seconds. Where was he going to go? What had he just done? Was he absolutely crazy? He just hexed his three best friends! True, they were giving him the cold shoulder, but he did lie to them. He still didn't think his lie was that horrible. Who cares if his parents died in a fire or were alive, they just didn't want to keep him to raise.

Lily was now catching up to him. He decided to run. He kept running till he got to the Whomping willow tree. He stopped to catch his breathe, watching still running towards him.

"Remus, what's wrong?" she panted.

When he caught his breathe he replied, "I kind of lost my temper and hexed the guys."

Lily stared at him in disbelief. "You did what?" she said flatly

"I uh, put the leg-locker on James, and gave Sirius a sever case of acne."

"And why did you do that Remus?" Lily began to scold him. "You're only sinking to their level."

Remus stopped to think a moment. He let out a big sigh, and sat down on the grass Indian style. He looked up at Lily, looking down at him. This was his only friend in the world at this moment. She knew something was up, and she trusted him that he couldn't tell her. She had trusted him with all her heart that he had good reasons not to let people know the truth. She hadn't pushed him to tell her. She had said that she would wait for him to be ready, and when he was ready to talk, she was ready to listen.

"Lily," He looked into her beautiful emerald eyes, her flaming hair whipping in the wind, "I'm ready."

Lily unfolded her arms. She sat down next to Remus her eyes locked into his, her heart full attended.

Remus took another deep breath and began. "You see, when I was six, my parents couldn't take care of me. It's not because they were poor or anything. Nah, we had a lot of money. They just didn't want me anymore. They didn't know what to do with me, so they sent me to this orphanage."

Lily let out a little gasp. "But why Remus? I mean I guess I can see now why you rather have your parents die in a house fire if they kicked you out when you were six, but why?"

Remus looked around a bit. "You see this scar on my ankle? It's a bite. And you see this whomping willow tree?"

Lily nodded as he showed her a scar on his ankle and pointed to the tree.

"You know when I'm sick and Madam Jiggle doesn't let anybody see me for the first few days?" he went on. Lily nodded again, still giving him his full attention. "It's not because I'm too contagious. It's because-"he stopped for a moment and gulped through his tightened throat. He continued. 'It's because, Lily, I'm a werewolf"

End chapters 2 and 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Review for me!! I love to get feedback and it really! Thanks and enjoy!


End file.
